Fudge a duck!
by RedLunarRose15
Summary: Oh why did my friends do this to me? Wait is that France? He is sooo dead!
1. Chapter 1

**Muahahaha! New story! Beware of the France or he will invade your vital regions like Prussia, but all un-awesome like. Don't hit me!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

"Hey Luna! Come here!" My friend Amy demanded me. She has blond hair that goes a little below her shoulders, green eyes that I once said 'are like Iggy's but lighter maybe?'. She is chubby, and she used to wear pink every day. I mean almost EVERYTHING she own was pink, then she started to wear clothes of different colors. Now it's kind of rare to see her in pink. She is the president of the Anime Club at our school, and is Italy. Her best friend is Anna, who has brown hair but keeps on dieing it a deep red. She is realy sweet and she is Hungary, the country not as in she wants food.

Fred was Anna's Boyfriend, but they broke up. Fred has short brown hair that has a blond hue in my opinion. He is Canada.

Amy's other friend is Rose, but from time to time we call her hazardous. Rose has brown hair that used to go to the small of her back but she cut it in sixth grade (or maybe it was seventh?) so she could go as xerxes break from pandora hearts. Rose is Romano, Italy's older brother.

Lucy is Rose's friend, she looks like Lithuania with glasses and light brown hair, she is Lithuania.

Jack is Lucy and Rose's friend, he has dark brown hair that is a little curly and goes a little below his chin. He is Belgium I think... Yha he is Belgium.

Jill is Amy's 'little sister', she has brown curly hair that goes below her chin, and is South Korea.

May is Jill's friend, she is taller than me and she is in seventh grade while I am in eighth. She has blond hair that almost reaches her shoulders; she is Poland.

Katy is May's friend, she has dark brown, poofy, curly hair when down is a little below her shoulders when positioned right. She is Denmark... I think.

Raven is Katy's friend and my BFF. Raven is shorter than I am, pale as a vampire with freckles, has short red hair that goes at an angle, and blue eyes. She is Ireland.

Crystal is Raven's BFF as well mine. Crystal, unlike Raven, looks a bit tanner, has dirty blond hair that goes a little below her shoulders, green eyes, and she is shorter than me to. Raven, Crystal, and I are best friends; we have been friends since we were two.

Then there is me. I have short brown hair that goes down at an angle, brown eyes, freckles, blue/red/purple glasses. I am Sealand. We are all in the Anime Club at school, but Crystal is not in it.

We are staying at a hotel in New York. Truth be told I still wonder how on earth this happend. I won in this contest that said I spend a week in New York with eleven friends. So I brought them with me; now I'm in New York with some of the Anime Club and Crystal for a week in a hotel that its hallways look like the hallways in Hetalia for the meating house thing. We just got into are rooms from lunch; six in room 303 and six in 304. I am in 303 with Raven, Crystal, Jill, Katy, and Jack. While Amy, Anna, Fred, Lucy, May, and Rose are in 304. I had just finished packing my stuff, since it was the last day, when Amy called out to me from the bathroom.

"What is it?"

"Just come over here!"

I sighed then said "Fine, I'm coming."

I walked into the bathroom only to be attacked.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled.

Next thing I knew I was in a chair with a towl around me. I saw Rose with scissors in her hand.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" I was freaking out like there was no tomorrow.

"Stay still." Rose demanded. I did as I was told. Some time later my hair now looked like a boys hair cut. Then May came and put me to the tub, after that May, Amy, Rose, and the others besides Raven and Crystal poor some liquid onto my hair. What seems like hours they finish that and put another liquid in my hair. _'What are they doing to me?' _I thought to my self. I snapped out of my daze some time later to see a boy in front of my who was cosplaying as Russia from Hetalia. He looks exactly like Russia I mean the boy has the same hair cut and hair color as Russia. He even has the same eye color; probably from eye contacts.

"When did he get here?" I asked Amy only to hear laughter and see the boy move. I realised the boy was me.

"What the heck?! What did you do to me?!" I yelled at them.

"How did you get this stuff?! It would of cost a lot of money! Why didn't you get a wig?!" I was sooo angry.

"Well uhhh... RUN!" Amy said then ran away; the others soon followed. I wasn't going to let them off so easy so I ran after them.

"Come back here!" I yelled then ran out the room.

"Run a way Luna has gone mad!" Rose warned Raven and Crystal. Soon she dragged the both of them.

I ran out of the door following the others when I triped.

"AHHH!" I looked at the reason why I triped and found a pipe. _'What? A pipe? How did I not see that? Next thing I know I'll trip over a huge rock whith flashing lights saying _'Watch out for BIG rock. BIG rock over here!'_' _I looked at the pipe seeing that it looked like Russia's pipe. _'Oh how ironic.' _I thought. I decited to take it, I mean come on who else is going to use this? Might as well take it before some weirdo is going to use it for murder.

I walked towards this big set of doors with pipe in hand when I heard voices. Was it me or did it sound like France? Well one way to find out, so I open the doors and saw France... flirting with my friends. I saw red and did what any rational person does.

"I'd stop that if I was you." I said to him with the pipe up to his head. I was giveing him a Russia like smile and aura.

"Monsieur please don't get work up I was just talking to the beautiful young ladies here." He tried to reason with me. I felt my eye twitch. 'Monsieur'? Isn't that french for 'Sir'? I am not a guy! And he was sooo not just talking he was flirting. There is a HUGE difference.

"No I'm sure that you were flirting. And if I catch you doing that to my friends again you'll have to go to the hospital and get surgery to become a girl. Now we don't want that do we?" I asked in a childish, yet menacing way.

"Y-yes! I-I mean No! I mean OK Monsieur!" France cried with a terrified look that was funny, but he called me 'Sir' so I realy didn't notice it. Then I got an idea.

"Want to play tag?" I asked innocently.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered.

"Play tag. I'll be it k?" I said then I pulled back my pipe (Yes it's mine now) and swung (Is that right? I could never get that right because some people say it's 'swang') it at France's head. But unfortunately I missed.

"Monsieur! Stop s'il vous plaît!" He begged.

"Why? I'm just playing." I said all innocent like with the Russia smile and arua still on me. I think the arua might of intensified.

"This is not playing!" He yelled then ran towards a table that I have not notice before. (Seriously?! I should realy observe my surroundings more often) I ran after him yelling, "Come back I just want to make you internally bleed!"

"Stop!" I heard someone yell, and grab my shoulder. I turn my head and looked up to see Germany.

"Oh hi!" I said while smiling, not the Russia smile, and the arua was gone just like that. He looked shocked, but return to normal.

"Vhy did you do that?" He asked.

"Oh weeell because some weirdo tried to flirt with my friends." I replied.

"Lad how old are you?" England asked me. 'Lad'? Him to?

"Thirteen."

"Yo dude why are you here?!" America asked/yelled. I looked around and saw the G8 and Romano. (Realy?! I need to observe my surroundings more often. My obliviouseness will be the end of me one day.) God my chest hurts I wonder why... They must of binded it; I hope the boys didn't see my chest... That was really random.

"I won some contest that says I can bring eleven friends and stay here for a week."

"Dude why do you look like Russia?!"

"Good question. Ask them." I said to him and pointed to my friends.

"Hey don't ask me! I don't know what's going on!" Crystal said.

"Same here." Raven said as well.

"Who are you aru?" China asked.

"Ciao I'm Amy!"

"Ann-yeong-haseyo I'm Jill, Amy's little sister!"

"Szia I'm Anna nice to meet you."

"Hi I'm Fred."

"Seveiki I'm Lucy"

"Ciao I'm Rose."

"Cześć like I'm May!"

"Hej I'm Katy!"

"Hi I'm Raven."

"Hi I'm Crystil."

"Hi and I'm-"

"ARTHUR!" Amy interupted me. Yes Arthur is my boy name. Apparently that is my name if I was a boy. It should be Leo in my opinion.

"Huh?" They all said the same time including Russia. I'm a bit surprised he did that... I wonder what they were thinking. Maybe 'Russia has a little brother?' or 'Russia has a son?' or even 'Russia has a clone?!'. I bet I know who would think that last one.

"Yes that is his name. Aruthur." Amy said. _'__What?! She's saying I'm a boy?!' _I walked over to her and wispered, "What are you doing?!"

"I thought it would be fun if they think you're a boy. Come on don't you want to see their faces when they find out you're a girl?" She wispered back. I thought about it and she is right; it would be pretty funny.

"Okay fine. Now would you be kind and tell me why you did this to me?" I asked her.

"Well funny story. I found this bag with a Russia cosplay in it with bleach and hair die and eye contacts. I told the others and it didn't fit any of us so we thought it would fit you and well it did. Hehe." She explained.

"It's not a funny story."

"Gomennasai." She said in Japanese.

"It's alright. Just don't do it again, but if you do you better get a wig OK?"

"OK!"

"Well since that is over with would you please put the pipe down monsieur?"

"No." I said to France. I was still mad that he was flirting with my friends. I ran at him with my pipe in hand. After many swings and misses, I heard chanting so I stoped... "OMG England is doing a spell! Hide!" I said and went to the floor and France did the same, but England finished the spell at the same moment. A beam went towards France and I, but instend hit Italy, Romano, and Russia. **"BOOM!"**

* * *

**The end of the first chapter! Please review and don't hit me! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**RedLunarRose15 here! I'm happy that my story is liked! XD I hope you like this chapter! Don't hit me!**

_"Ve~"_- Lyrics

**"Ve~"- **Noise?

"Ve~"- Talking

_'Ve~'_- Thoughts

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

**"BOOM"** Smoke filled the room and it kind of reminds me of the smoke that covers the Sohma's when ever they change into one of the chinese zodiac.

"*cough* What was that? *cough cough*." Japan asked. Huh this is the first time I heard him say something. The smoke faded and when I looked for the Italy brothers and Russia I saw kids...

"Iggy what the fudge did you do?!" I yelled at said nation.

"Don't call me that horrid name, and I was trying to make you stop trying to kill France. I'm the one who does that." He said, but the last comment was a low mummble that only I heard it.

"How does a spell that was ment to stop me turn them into kids?!" I pointed to the three kid-turned nations.

"Ve~ Y-you're scary please stop." I heard a little girls' voice, but the voice belonged to a boy; I know who sounded like that when they were a child. I went to Italy and held him. He is wearing the same maid dress from Chibitalia.

"Whaaa!" And with that Italy started to cry.

"Hey ideota what are you doing scaring my fratello?!" Romano yelled at me.

"It's not my fault, and I'm not that scary. I'm I?" I asked Italy.

"S-si!" Italiy cryed.

I sighed then got an idea.

_"Hush-a-bye, don't you cry_

_go to sleep, my little baby_

_when you wake, you shall have_

_All the pretty little horses_

_Dapples and greys, pintos and bays_

_All the pretty little horses_

_Way down yonder, in the meadow_

_poor little baby, crying mama_

_birds and the butterflies fluter round his eyes_

_poor little baby, crying mama_

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry_

_go to sleep, my little baby_

_when you wake, you shall have_

_All the pretty little horses_

_Dapples and greys, pintos and bays_

_All the pretty little horses_

_hmmmmm_

_hmmmmm_

_hmmmmmmm" _Somewhere when I was singing the song Italy stoped crying.

"You are wonderful." Italy said to me.

"Th-thanks. Now I'm not so scary now am I?" I told him I said with a smile.

"No! You're not scary at all!" He said with a big smile.

"I'm glad to hear that." I said.

"Well that's good to know, but HOW THE F*** DO WE RETERN TO NORMAL?!" Romano yelled/asked.

"Well that's is a good queston but we need to know what to do. Like where you should stay untill you retern to normal." I told him. Romano is wereing the same dress he wore when he met Belgium.

"We could stay at Italy's house." Russia said. I saw he's wearing the same clothes from when he first met Lithuania.

"Why? Don't you want to stay at your house?" I asked him.

"Well I don't want to find out what Belarus would do if she sees this." He explained. I think everyone in the room, besides Crystal, shuddered at the same time.

"Um what's so bad about her?" Crystal asked. Oh poor nieve Crystal.

"She is Russia's little sister, and she stalks him and demands that they get mairred." I said.

"Oh. Creepy."

"So Italy's it is!" I said suddenly after a few minutes.

"Wait what about us?" Fred asked.

"Huh? Oh ummm well since this is partly my falt I will stay untill they turn back." I said.

"Wait so you're leaving us?!" Raven asked.

"What about your family?!" Anna asked. My family... I can't belive I forgot about that. How can I be soo stupid.

"I have an idea." Germany said. I was surprised; why is he doing this?

"Vhat is your phone number?"

"Oh! Uhh it's *********."

"Danke."

"No prob." After I said he called my house phone. I decided to put Italy down; he ran over to Romano.

"Hello my name is Ludvig and I'm calling about your child... Don't vorry every thing is fine... I vas calling to say that your child is going to Rome, Italy... Alright. Here." He gave the phone to me.

"Yes?"

"Luna!" My dad said in relief.

"Ciao dad." I smiled.

"Are you alright?"

"Si."

"Nobody did anything to you did they?"

"Dad! No I'm alright."

"That's good to hear. Are you realy going to Italy?"

"Yes dad. Don't worry about me I can take care of myself."

"When will you come back?" Ugh the evil quiston. I bit my lip.

"I-I don't know." I heard him sigh and some talking in the background.

"Alright. Just be careful. Don't get into trouble and what ever you do don't mess with the Italians."

"Okay and it's unlikely that I'll meet the mafia."

"Well you never know. I love you."

"I love you to. Bye dad."

"Bye Luna." and with that the line went dead. I sighed. My dad was a bit over protective, and maybe kill my boyfriend... if I ever get one that is. He would not let me go trick-or-treating on my own till this year... So what I like to get a costume and get free candy, and you don't?

"Here. My dad said that it's okay that I can go." I gave Germany back his phone while talking.

"Danke. Your father vas verred about you."

"Yha well, I'm his baby." I smiled and thought about him. He means well, but he can go a bit overboard.

"Well dude we need to get your stuff! Where is it any ways?" America said while looking around.

"Room 303." And with that I left to get my stuff. Who knew I was going to Italy just from going to New York? _'This is going to be interesting.' _I thought with a smile.

* * *

**Chapter 2 done! Please reviw and don't hit me! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yaaay! New chater! I feel happy that people are reviewing and suggesting some things! Don't hit me.**

* * *

_**Chapter**__**3**_

I was in my room geting my luggage when I remembered my pipe.

"OH no! Where did it go?!" I looked for it in the room. Then I heard some knocking. I ran to the door and found my pipe.

"My pipe! Thank goodniss I thought I loss this!" I looked around to find who brought it back but found no one. I shivered; I thought that me and my 'being wached' were over. When I was little I had the feeling that I was being wached or followed. One day it just stop, and now it seems to come back.

_'Stupid paranorma. Why do you come back after some years?'_ I thought to myself. I decited to go back to the room; I realised that I didn't want to loose the pipe so I put it in my coat... I'm not turning into Russia I'm I?... I don't want to know.

"Hey Luna don't think you are leaving with out us."

"She's right you know. We want to help. Besides you think you can leave us behind?"

I turn around and found Raven and Crystal.

"I'm not going to leave you guys behind. And you want to help me?" They noded. I smiled a 'America' smile.

"Yha of course!"

"Well come on get your stuff and give me a hug!"

"All right but don't use you 'Bare hugs'." Raven told me.

"Awww but why?" I whined.

"Well Luna your 'Bare hugs' are a bit... Overwhelming." Crystal said.

"Fine..." I pouted; put my arms out wide then smiled. They smiled as well and we had a groop hug.

"I'm not intrupting something am I?"

"Oh hi Germany! No we were just having a groop hug." I told him.

"Oh ummm. Sorry?"

"Don't appoligise. Come on guys get your stuff we're going to Italy!"

"YHA!" And with that we got our luggage.

"Vhat?"

"Oh you didn't know? Raven and Crystal are coming to."

He just gave us a look then rubed his head.

"You have everything?"

"Yes." We replied at the same time.

"Alright. Come then." He walked to the meeting room and we followed.

"Big brother!" Italy cried and ran into me to give me a hug.

"Huh? What did you just call me?"

"I called you 'Big brother'."

"W-why?"

"Because Amy said that you want me to."

_'Of course Amy.'_

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing."

"Let me go!" I sighed. I walked to Katy and put my hand on her hair.

"Don't tuch my hair!"

"I'll stop if you stop trying to kill Romano."

"I'm not killing him."

"His face says another story." I said while pointing to Romanos face. It was blue like in the cartons.

"Oh sorry Romano. Now stop tuching my hair!" I took my hand off of her hair and went to hold Romano.

"Did the mean and scary girl hurt you?"

"I'm not scary or mean!" She aruged. I gave her a look.

"Pu-put me down! But she did hurt me." Romano's face was red as Spain's tomatos; how cute.

"Hmmmm no."

"N-no?!"

"Si. No." I smiled.

"What?! Why?!"

"Because. Hey do you have your stuff?" I asked Italy and Russia.

"Si.""Da."

"Come on let say good-bye. See ya when we get home."

"Bye-bye Arthur. See ya Raven, Crystal. Bye Italy-can. Bye Romano. Bye Russia." Amy said. We all said our good-byes and we went our different ways. I asked Germany and Japan to stay with us so they can help.

"No way the Potato B****** is staying at our place!" Of course Romano would say that.

"Your argument is invaled." My answer was said.

"What does that mean?!"

"It means that you don't have a say in this."

"I do to!"

"You know it isn't nice for children to sware."

"But I'm not a child!"

"You are now. Children don't swear. So if you do that again I'll have to do what some people did, and put soap in your mouth to wash it." That got him to shut up.

"Gezz L-Arthur you don't have to do that. I mean he is not a kid." Raven told me.

"Well, while he is like this he should not swear."

"You are acting like a mom you know."

"Am not!"

"Fine. You're acting like a big brother."

"... Don't tell me I'm like a mom." I mumbeled.

"Big brother?"

"What is it Italy?"

"Why did Raven say that you were acting like a mom?"

"Well uhhhh..."

"Arther is just so good with kids so we say that he would be a good mom some day." Crystal said. After she said that I felt my face heat up. I probably looked like one of Spain's tomatoes.

"Let's just drop the subject. Please." And with that the rest of the trip was silent.

~*~*~*El time skip~*~*~*

The house was HUGE! Was the HUGENESS even nessasary? We ran into the house and when I say 'we' I mean me, Raven, and Crystal.

"Ahhh~ So nice~" I said.

"You like it big brother?"

"Si! Um could you tell me where the bathroom is? I need to take a shower."

"Si! Follow me." He told me. He took me upstairs to a room.

"This is your room and the bathroom is though there." He pointed to a door.

"Grazie Italy."

"No problem." Then he walked away. I got my fresh clothes and went to the bathroom. I un-dress and took out the contacts.

_'Huh. A brown eyed Russia. Now that is a sight to see.'_

I took a nice looong shower; it felt so great after staying in that coat and scarf. Of course I keept the pipe in the room in case some weirdo tries to get in and do something funny. (CoughFranceCough.) I walked out of it and wiped the fogged up mirror; smiled then frowned.

_'I'm sooo gald that I'm not home right now. At least my parents won't see my hair.'_

I sighed and put on fresh clothes. I wore a black shirt with yellow words that say 'Who watches the Watchmen?', a black huddy with a broken zipper, but I can still zip it up and down. And the clasic blue jeens.

_'Even with my huddy I look like a boy.'_

I notice that my neck was geting cold because I was so used to my hair covering and making my neck warm. So I put on the scarf. I finnaly looked at the room and saw that it reminded me of my room at home. The curtains is a yellowish-orangeish, the carpet is the colour of sand, and the walls were panted to look like a beach and the ocean. The ceiling is a deep blue with glow in the dark star stickers. There is a bed with dark blue sheets, a dark blue blanket and dark blue pilows. The wall across of the door to the hallway is the closet and the wall to the left is where the bathroom is. To the right is the window and it shows the sun seting.

"Wow. So beautiful."

"You like it da?"

"Oh, yes Russia." I said to him after he came in.

"I like it to. Do you want to go to an island?"

"Yes I do. Ever since I was young I wanted to go and swim in the ocean. I have never been to the ocean or a beach. But I have gone swiming in a lake, yet that's not the same is it?"

"It's not."

"You know this room is a little bit like mine at home."

"It is?"

"Yes. It has a carpet the colour of sand, and curtains that are the colour of the sun-set. The walls are panted to look like the ocean near night time with dolphins jumping out of the water and glow in the dark pant is splattered on the ceiling. I have a bunk-bed that I share with my older sister, and I have the top half."

"Where do you live?"

"Jesterton."

"That's a silly name for a town."

"Well it is a silly town filled with silly people. Like me." I said with a smile.

"So what are you doing up here?" I asked him.

"Raven asked me to tell you it's time for dinner."

"It is?"

"Da."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." And with that we left to get some wonderfull dinner.

"Woah who made all this?" I asked no one in particular. In front of me is a huge amount of spaghetti, wurst and mashed potatoes, rice balls, and some pechka.

"Veee~ Germany, Japan, Russia, Romano, and I did big brother!" Italy told me.

"R-realy?"

"Realy!" I smiled.

"I bet it would be sooo good I would be in food heaven." I said with a smile.

"Realy?"

"Realy!"

"Yay!" After that Italy went to sit down. I went to a free chair to sit down.

"Veee~ Big brother sit next to me and Romano!"

I laughed and said, "Okay, okay. Just hold your horses." I got up from the chair I was siting in and went to the empty set inbetween Italy and Romano.

"Wow! The food looks great!" Raven said.

"Yha it does." Crystal said as well. Soon everyone got to their sets and began to eat.

"I was right! I am in food heaven!" I exclamed. I had a little bit of everything. And it must be the best food on earth just because it was that good.

"What do you mean Arthur-kun?" Japan asked me.

"Oh. I told Italy that I bet it would be sooo good that I would be in food heaven." I explained to him.

"Ah. Werr thank you for the compriments."

"Your welcome, and thank you for the meal. All of you."

"Yha thank you." Raven said to the nations.

"Thank you." Crystal said as well.

"You are wercome.""You are velcome.""Veee~ You're welcome.""You're welcome I guss you jerks.""You are welcome da?" They all said at the same time. They all looked at each other and Raven, Crystal, and I started to laugh.

"Vhat is so funny?" Germany asked.

"You guys!" Raven told them.

"Ah my abdomen!" I nearly yelled.

"Oh no! Big brother!" Italy cried.

"It-it'ss okay. Heehee I ssay that a lot when ssomething is sso funny that makess my sstomach hurtss. But it'ss okay. Hahaaa!" But after I said that I fell out of my chair, and burst out laughing. After a while I calmed down to the occasional giggle.

"Sorry 'bout that hehe."

"It's alright. Just don't do it again." Germany told me.

"No promises." I replied. After dinner was finished I went to my room and got my pj's on. My shirt is a Kingdom Hearts shirt that belonged to my big sister but since she doesn't wear it I use it as a night shirt. My pj pants are black with different colour peace signs and hearts. I turned off the light and went to bed.

_'It's so soft...'_ Then I went into a deep sleep and had a weird dream about charlie the unicorn, and the weird pink and blue unicorns.

* * *

**End of chapter 3! Hoped you liked it! Please review and don't hit me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes! New chapter I'm happy that people are liking my story! Enjoy and don't hit me!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

I was having such a weird dream, and I think that the weird pink and blue unicorns where trying to make me into one of them. I woke up hugging something that I knew was not a pillow. (For some reason when I sleep I hug my pillow.) I looked down and saw Italy...

"Italy why are you in my bed?" I asked the still sleeping nation for some reason.

"Veee~ Because I wanted to sleep with you. Why do you have a girls chest?" After he said that he touched my chest.

.

.

.

"AHHHHH! DON'T TUCH THERE!" I screamed.

"What happend?! Did France come in the middle of the night and tryed to rape you?!" Raven yelled/asked me when she ran into my room with the others.

"Huh what? Oh! No it's just Italy tuched my chest..." My face once again was probably the same colour as Spain's tomatoes. I saw the boys look at my chest and just stare.

"Uhhh. *gulp* You-you're a a girl?" Romano asked.

"... STOP STARING AT MY CHEST! And noooo I'm not a girl. I'm just a boy with the body of a girl and has not reached puberty so my voice sounds like a girl." I said with sarcasticness in the last part of my sentence. (My friends say they can tell that I'm being sarcastic because I move my hands and arms a lot.)

"R-realy?" Romano asked again.

"NO! I'M 100% GIRL! NOW STOP STARING AT MY CHEST!" I yelled at them. So I have a big chest and it's bigger than my big sisters, but that does not give them any permission to stare at it. All the boys looked up to my face and their faces were scarlet. Serves them right.

"Then why did you say your name was 'Arthur'?" Japan asked me.

"Well blame Amy. Since people were being stupid, and thought I was a boy Amy said that for a while I would be 'Arthur' and wait untill you finaly find out I am a girl. Now let me reintroduce myself. My name is Luna Heart, and for some reason Arthur is my name if I was a boy. I think it should be Leo, but it's Arthur."

"Vhy is Arthur your name if you vere a boy?" Germany asked me.

"Oh I was just walking in the hallways at school when Amy came up to me and said, 'You're Aruther'. Or something like that. I thought that I became England, but I asked her latter that day why she said that and told me that is my name if I was a boy."

"What do you mean you thought you became England?" Italy asked me.

"Oh me and my friends at school rpg or somthing so for Hetalia Amy is Italy, Rose is Romano, Anna is Hungary, Fred is Canada, but he was originaly Tony, Lucy is Lithuania, Jack is Belgium, Jill is South Korea, May is Poland, Katy is Denmark, Raven is Ireland, and I'm Sealand."

"Veee~ What about Crystal?"

"She isn't a 'country' beacause well she doesn't seem like any of the countries from Hetalia, and she has never seen Hetalia." I expland then got an idea.

"Hey Italy?"

"What?"

"Do you have a laptop that is in english?"

"Yes. Why?" He asked me, but that was all I wanted to hear and I gave a big smile.

"Ohhhh Crystal~ Would you please come over here~"

"Um Luna why are you giving me that look?" Crystal asked all freaked out.

"What look?" I asked her in return. I slowly walked towards her.

"St-stop it Luna you're scarying me!" She said.

"Oh I'm scarying you am I?" I said.

"Luna what are you doing?" Raven asked me. I walked over to her and wispered in her ear and she smiled to. She noded and we walk over to Crystal and I gave her my 'bare hug'.

"Raven get her legs!" I told her. She noded and grabed Crystal's legs. I moved my arms so I held Crystal's arms.

"What are you guys doing?!" Crystal cried.

"Doing you a favor." Raven and I said at the same time.

"Jinx you owe me a soda!" I said to her.

"Oh man!"

"Oh that reminds me you two owe me a whole lot of sodas."

"What? Why?" Crystal and Raven asked me almost the same time.

"You never gave me the sodas you owe so you have to pay up sooner or later." I told them.

"Now Italy could you bring us that laptop, and maybe some rope."

"What do you need rope for?!" Crystal ask/yelled.

"If you try to run a way." Raven answered for me.

"Veee~ Okay big broth-I mean Luna."

"You don't have to call her Luna you know. You can just call her big sister if you want." Raven said to Italy.

"Veee~ Is that okay if I call you 'big sister'?" Italy asked me.

"If you want to. I won't mind." I said with a smile.

"You know I wanted to be a big sister since I was little." I told him.

"Are you an only child?" Italy asked again.

"No she is not." Russia said.

"How do you know that?" Germany asked.

"She was telling me about how this room looks like the one she has at home, and she shares a room with her older sister."

"But I also have an older brother. My sister is the oldest of us three, my brother is the middle child, and I am the baby. My older sister and brother are only my half siblings. You see we have the same mom but different dads. That is why their last name is different from mine. My sister name is Anita Thorn and my brother name is Sean Thorn. They are Mexican and you can tell Sean is, but people think that Anita is Asian and some won't beleve that she is Mexican untill they see her speaking in spanish to her only spanish speaking cousins." I explained to them.

"Well why did you want to be an older sister?" Italy asked.

"Well if I had no one to play with I could play with my younger sister or brother. I remember asking for one to my parents, but they said that they can't have a baby anymore."

"Why?"

"Ummm let's just say that my mom could never have a child ever again. Besides my parents said that having three kids was enough."

"Oh okay."

"Yha this is nice and all, but WOULD YOU PLEASE PUT ME DOWN?!" Crystal said/yelled.

"Hmmmm no." I said. We went down stairs and sat down on the couch to find the laptop ready to go.

"That was fast." Raven said.

"Of course it was fast! Italy was the one who brought it here." I said. We sat down and put Crystal in a siting positon. While I was geting everything ready, Raven held Crystal down.

"Aaaand there! Done. Let's start!" I cliked on a butten and started Hetalia axas powers Japanies verson.

"Huh? What are they saying?" Crystal asked.

"Read the subtitals." I said then restarted the show. After that I started the english verson.

"What? Didn't we saw this aready?" Crystal asked again.

"We saw the Japanies verson and now we are watching the english verson. I wanted you to see both versons of this show. It's funny both ways." I told her. Some hours latter we finished the last episode of Hetalia.

"Hey let's liston to the songs!" I said then went on YouTube and went to angelonacloud5 to liston to Marukaite Chikkyuu english subbed for everyone in full verson. Then I went to Hatafutte Parade english subbed for everyone in full verson. And liston to the character songs she has and the we wish you a Merry Christmas english subbed.

"OMG why is Germay's second song so sad?" Crystal asked.

"I don't know, but the sad thing is that Einsamkeit is German for loneliness." I said.

"What that is so sad." Raven said.

"I want to give Germany a hug... I know! Let's Germany a hug and say 'You are loved'!" I said.

"That would be weird but I'm all for it!" Raven said.

"I guss I'll do it to." Crystal said. And with that we went searching for Germany, after a while we found him.

"GERMANY, GERMANY!" We cryed, then glomped him.

"Germany don't be sad!" I said.

"Yha you are loved don't you see!" Raven said.

"Vhat are you talking about?!" Germany asked us.

"If you need someone to talk to just come to me ok?" I said to him.

"All right, nov get off of me." He demaned.

"Kay!" We said at the same time, and got off of him.

"Hey what time is it? I'm craving food." I said.

"Don't know. Let's look." Raven said. We went to the kitchen to see what time it was and leaving a confused Germany behind.

* * *

**End of chapter! Please review and tell me if you liked it or not! Don't hit me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Errrr school is being a butt and I haven't been on lattly so I'm sorry for that. Hope you understand. ****I'm happy that people are realy liking this though! SQUEEEE! XD I hope you will like this and all the more chapters to come! Please don't hit me!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

We walked into the kitchen to see it was 1:30 in the afternoon.

"Wow... It's past noon." I said.

"Well what are we going to have for lunch?" Crystal asked.

"Don't know. Hey Raven can you have Roman noodles? Or do you still not eat them." I asked Raven.

"I can't have Roman remember?" She asked me.

"Oh yha. Just making sure ya know?"

"We know."

"Well what are we going to have for lunch?" Crystal asked.

"Ummmm PB&J sandwichs and chips?" I some what asked.

"If they have any." Raven said. And with that we raided the Italy's kitchen. Some time later we made the sandwiches and got the chips.

"Who knew that they would have Doritos cheese flavored." Crystal said.

"You would think that they would have some at least for when America comes or something." I said.

"She's right. Or they like Doritos." Raven said.

"True. True. Hey let's ask Italy." I said because I saw Italy come in.

"Hey Italy I have to ask you something. Do you have Doritos because you like them or because of when America comes over."

"Veee~ Well I like some of the Doritos, but mostly because of America. Veee~ What happend to the kitchen?" Italy asked. Crystal, Raven, and I looked at each other. The kitchen looked like a tornado went though it.

"Opsies. Ummm we were just looking for something to eat and well we kind of did this. Sorry." I said.

"It's ok. I'll ask Germany if he can help clean this up." Italy said.

"Just let us finish our food ok?" Raven asked.

"Kay!" Italy said in a sing-song voice, then walked away.

**_~*-~*-~*-To Japan and his thingy-majige (AN: Just felt like doing that.)~*-~*-~*-_**

_"Japan you need to come back as soon as possible! Your house has been broken in!" _Japans boss somewhat yelled at Japan.

"Nani?" Japan asked in astonishment.

_"Come quick!" _The boss demanded. Japan sighed.

"I'll be there in two days at best. Sayōnara, I'll see you soon."

_"Sayōnara." _And with that Japan stoped the call.

"What I'm I to do?" He asked himself.

**_~*-~*-~*-At a certain room...~*-~*-~*-_**

"Why did we have to wait a whole day just to get out of the room?" A somewhat chubby girl asked the shorter and skinnyer girl.

"Because then we have the element of surprise. Besides we have the mini fridge." The other girl replied while motioning to said fridge.

"That is true. Well let's go!" The first girl said. The two girls started to walk down the stairs since they were on the second floor. Slowly and carfuly down the stairs the girls went, then they stoped when they heard a certain Japaness man say

"Nani?" There was a pause and the man continued.

"I'll be there in two days at best. Sayōnara, I'll see you soon." Another pause.

"What I'm I to do?" The man asked himself. The two girls looked at each other and made the 'Shhhh' motion. While the man was distracted, they swiftly moved to the kitchen. They slowly went up to the three girls and waited.

_**~*~*~*Luna POV~*~*~***_

Uh-oh. My 'someone is behind me' sences are acting up. I turned around to see...

"Amy? Rose? What the fudge are you doing here?!" I yelled at them.

"Huh?""What?" Raven and Crystal said at the same time.

"Aww you messed up the surprise." Rose said pouting.

"You two are suposed to be in America!" I yelled.

"... That sounded wrong." Amy said. My face heated up.

"You know what I meen!"

"Why are you here?" Crystal asked.

"We wanted to go to Italy." They both said at the same time. The three us just shooked (Or is it shaked?) our heads.

"Hey let's go get Italian ice-cream!" Amy yelled. I just sweat droped, and sighed.

"Well Germany is coming to help us clean up this place so we need extra hands." I said to them.

"Oh mein Gott." We heard a certen German say.

_**~*-~*-~*-At Englands house~*-~*-~*-**_

"Lilly, Clover, and Violet could you please come here?" England asked the three Flower fairies.

"Yes England?" They replaide at the same time. Lily has long white hair that goes down to here feet, yellow eyes, pale skin, a dress made out of Lily petals, and her lips are full and pink. Clover has short pink hair that reaches her chin, green eyes, pale skin like Lily, a dress made out of white Clover petals, and her lips are full and pink. Violet has purple hair that goes down to the small of her back, orange eyes, tan skin, a dress made out of Violet petals, and her lips are full and pink like the other two. They just came though the door bringing the last ingredient that England needed.

"Please give me the _root._" Engalnd asked the three.

"Yes England." The three replied again at the same time. They gave the _root _to him and he put it into the cauldron in front of him. He was in his basement where he does his magic. He was wearing black cloak over his uniform that he wore in the two World Wars. He held out his book in one hand and put his other hand in front of the cauldron.

"Now. Let the spell begin." He soon started to chant a old spell. When he was in the middle of the spell he was interrupted by a certain American.

"HEY IGGY!" America yelled while bursting into the room.

"AHHHH! What? No!" England yelled when he relised that the spell that he was working on to make the shunken countries back to their original size falled and blew up, and smoke was everywhere.

"*cough* What happend? *cough cough*" America asked.

"You *cough* bloody git! *cough* You ruined my *cough* spell! *cough*" England yelled at America.

"*cough* Spell? *cough*" America asked again.

"Yes 'spell'. *cough* It was the one *cough* I was working to turn *cough cough* Russia, Romano, and Italy back to normal! *cough*" England explained to him.

"Now the *cough* spell is ruined! Who knows what *cough cough* it will do!" England yelled. The somke finaly cleared.

_**~*~*~*Luna POV~*~*~***_

I was preparing to get the lecture of the life time from Germany, when I felt... strange.

"Vhy did you-Luna? Vhat is happaning to you?" Germany was starting his lecture, but he saw something from me.

"What? What do you meen?" I asked him then I saw the room start to turn white.

"What is happaning? Guys? What's going on?" I asked them scared.

"Luna!" Raven and Crystal yelled at the same time. Then gone. Everything was white.

"He-hello? Is anyone there?" I yelled out in the white void. I started to run. I ran as fast as I could. And guess what? I trip. Over NOTHING.

"Aw come on!" I yelled. I suddenly heard a noise from above. I look up and I get hit, then everything went black.

* * *

**Muahahaha! End of chapter! Did you like it? Did you like it? I hope you did! Please review and don't hit me! See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again! So this next chapter will be *cough and rubs neck* I don't know what to say... hope you like the weirdness! WARNING WARNING! This will be a short chapter! WARNING WARNING!**

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

**_~*~*~*Spain POV~*~*~*_**

I was out on a walk to relax since cute little Romano was taking a nap. I even wrote a note for him! I was walking past a tree when I saw her. A little girl sleeping against the tree.

_'¿Qué? What is a little girl like you doing here?' _I thought. I picked her up into the light to see her better.

"What on Earth is she wearing?" I asked out loud. She looks like she is the same age as Romano, maybe younger. She has brown hair with a red hue, full pink lips, freckles dotting from one cheek to the other, and long lashes. But her clothes. Oh her clothes! They are much to big for her. The shirt thing is black with short sleves. It has this boy wearing red holding a sword that looks like... a key? Some duck wearing weird clothing, a... is that a dog? wearing clothing like the duck but much different. A mouse maybe? A red heart behind the boy and a girl? What a strange shirt. And the pants are black and fuzzy with weird signs and hearts.

_'Who would be so heartless _**(AN: I just had to do that. XD) **_to put an innocent little girl in such strange clothing and just leave her here?' _I asked myself. Then I go an idea.

"Don't worry little one. You are coming with me." I said with a smile while she continues to sleep. I started to walk home and thought. She should have a place to stay, and Romano would love to have a new friend to help him clean, and make sure he doesn't brake anything. Yes it's a very good idea! I finally got home after a while.

"Hmmm now where to put you?" I asked out loud. I saw one of the guest rooms and decided to put her there. I walked in and put her on the bed.

_'She needs something else to wear...' _I walked into Romano's room, which was next door, and looked in his wardrobe to see a nightgown that he never worn. I took it, and heard soft snores. I looked over to the still sleeping Romano.

_'Awww he's soooo cute!' _I thought. I suddenly remembered about the little girl, and went back to the room that I put her in. I looked at her, and I blushed.

_'She's just a little girl!... But why does this feel... worng...' _I thought. I took off her clothing trying my best to not look at *gulp* her body like mi amigo France would. I put on the nightgown on her and sighed in relief... She needs an undergarment. I went back to Romano's room to look for a pair of undergarments.

_**~*~*~*Romano POV~*~*~***_

I was having a wonderful nap when I heard someone rummaging around my room. I opened my eyes and saw Spain... Looking though my underwear.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I yelled at him.

"AAAAHHHHHhhhhh Hola Romano." Spain said nervously with a nervous smile. He should be nervous!

"YOU PERVERT!" I yelled at him again.

"Now, now, Romano calm down. I have a good explanation for this." He said with his arms at a pleading way.

"Oh really?" I asked him while fuming.

"Well you see when I was out for a walk I found a little girl outside wearing strange clothes and I brought her here." He explained.

"A little girl?" I asked him.

"Si. I wanted her to be in comfortable clothing so I took your nightgown and I was going to give her one of your underwear so..." He said rapaidly. Fortunately, or unfortunately, I could understand what he was saying. I rubbed my forehead and sighed.

"Show me." I said.

"... ¿Qué?" He asked.

"I said 'show me'. As in show me the girl." I said. The jerk Spain smiled.

"Si, but she is still asleep so please be quite." He said to me. I nodded and got off of my bed. Spain took one of my underwear and walked out the door. I followed.

_'So the girl is in the next room...' _I thought. When Spain opened the door and picked the girl up for me to see, I froze.

"Ch-Chigi..." I whispered...

**_~*~*~*Luna POV~*~*~*_**

Everything was dark, but I felt something soft below and above me. Then I felt big strong arms pick me up and held me.

_'Wh-what?' _I thought. I opened my eyes to see someone smiling down at me.

"... Hola?" I asked.

_'Why did I say 'hi' in Spanish?' _I asked myself. The mans smile got bigger if that was even possible.

"Hola!" He said. It was then when I heard the voice and _see _the face I realized that the person was Spain.

_'Fudge a duck!' _I yelled in my head. I have no idea what to do! He expects me to speak in Spanish! I barely speak Spanish, and I don't know how to say 'I don't speak Spanish' in Spanish! What do I do, what do I do, what do I doooooooo?

"Uh uh ummmm. I can't speak Spanish." I finally said. Spain's smile fell a little.

"Oh don't worry little girl! What's your name?" He asked.

"My name is... Luna..." I said. I was sooo nervous. I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about this... Why is everything so big? Why did I hesitate to tell him my name? Spain blinked.

"Luna?" He asked.

"... Si." I said... Weird... Wait... I looked down at myself...

"Why do I have a nightgown on?" I asked Spain while looking up at him.

* * *

**Yha it was short, but that makes it all the more fun! Please review and don't kill me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yellow! Hope you'll like this and the many more to come! Okay. So to the people who have read 'Why is this happening to me?', I have decided to make that into a sequel. If anyone who has no idea what I'm talking about then you just have to wait till this story is finished to know what I'm talking about.**

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

_**~*~*~*Raven POV~*~*~***_

We where geting a lecture from Germany, when Luna started to glow.

"Vhy did you-Luna? Vhat is happaning to you?" Germany asked.

"What? What do you meen?" Luna asked. She was started to turn transparent.

"What is happaning? Guys? What's going on?" She said geting scared.

"Luna!" Crystal and I yelled at the same time then... Luna disappeared.

"Luna..." Crystal said softly.

"What was with that light?" Russia asked when he ran into the room along with Italy, Romano, and Japan.

"Luna. She. She disappeared. She's gone." Amy told them.

"What? Why?" Romano asked.

"Ve. *gulp* Ve don't know." Germany said.

"Big-big sister?" Italy started to cry.

"Italy it-it's going to be okay." Romano tryed to comfort Italy.

_'How? How did this happened? She disappeared like... Magic...'_

"Guys! I think I know what happened!" I yelled suddenly.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Magic. We need to talk to England."

**_~*~*~*Luna POV~*~*~*_**

I looked at Spain waiting for an anwser.

"Well... *gulp* That isn't important right know. The only thing is that you are okay." He said trying to cover up his fail.

_'Something happened and I'm afraid to know.' _I thought.

"So what happened to you?" He asked me.

"Uhhh I don't realy know." I told him. Realy it was so weird I have no idea how it happened. He looked surppised.

"You don't remember?" He asked.

"Well-"

"You poor thing! From now on you are going to stay here! You are going to learn Spanish, and Italian!" He told me. I blinked.

"Ehhhh?!"

"Si!" He smiled.

"Oh! I want you to meet someone." He puts me down and points.

"This is Romano. Romano say 'hi'." I looked and saw a chibi Romano, but we were about the same size.

"C-ciao." He said while blushing.

"Aww Romano you look so cute!" Spain exclamed.

"Sooo ummm what should I do?" I asked him.

"Huh? Oh! Come with me." He put his hand out for me to grab. I took it. We walked out of the room and took me to the room next door.

_**~*~*~*Romano POV~*~*~***_

"... Hey wait for me!" I yelled and followed them to my room.

"Spain you jerk! What are you doing in my room?!" I asked him. He turned his head to look at me.

"Oh, Romano. Well Luna needs some clothes so I'm giving her your clothes that you don't wear." He told me.

_'What? She's going to wear my clothes?' _I thought. I could feel my face geting warm.

"Why?!" I yelled at him.

"Because she is about your hight, and she needs clothes." He said as if it was the most simplest thing in the world.

"Um... If you don't want me to wear your old clothes, then I can think of something... I don't want to be a bother..." Luna said while blushing and twisting her nightgown (or should I say my old nightgown) around.

"... Well if you need it so badly then you can have my old clothes..." I told her.

_**~*~*~*Spain POV~*~*~***_

_'Aww look at them! They are soooo cute when they are blushing!'_ I thought.

"So Romano want to help us?" I asked him.

"What?"

"Help us. You can show us what you don't want anymore." I told him.

"Fine you jerk..." He said finaly. I smiled.

"That's great! Thank you!"

_**~*~*~*Luna POV and three hours later~*~*~***_

_'Finaly... That took forever!' _I thought to myself. I now have ten pairs of dresses, ten pairs of pants, ten pairs of shirts, ten pairs of jackets, ten pairs of underwear, ten pairs of socks, ten pairs of shoes, ten pairs of handkerchiefs to put on my head for some reason, ten pairs of tights, and ten pairs of aprons. It took three hours, THREE HOURS, just to find me clothes. Romano was saying 'She won't like this' or 'I'm keeping that' or 'No way is she having that!'. I honestly don't know how long it takes to get 100 pieces of clothing, but that took way too long.

"So Romano. Remind me again why she is going to have boy clothing?" Spain asked pointing to the pants, shirts, and jackets. Romano and I just looked at him.

"Realy?" We both asked at the same time.

"Spain you jerk! If you make me wear girl clothes then why can't she wear boy clothes?! And she's going to wear MY old clothes. If you don't remember I'M A BOY, so she's going to wear boy clothes either way!" Romano yelled at Spain. While I just shook my head.

_'Spain sometimes you can be such an _idiot_.' _I thought. Spain blinked.

"Oh. You make a good point." He said. He got up and started to pick up the clothes.

"Help me take all this to your room. Soon we'll go out to get you new clothes Luna." He told me. I noded and started to pick up some clothes to.

"Fine. I'm only doing this because I don't trust you with all these clothes." Romano said, and did the same. We made a few trips back and forth between Romano's room and my 'new room'. After the last trip Spain and Romano left so I can change into something more 'comfortable'. I sighed while changing.

_'How long will I have to be here? I know that I'm in the country of Spain, but when? Last time I checked Romano was with me and my friends in Italy, not Spain.' _I thought so confused.

_'Wait. Don't tell me England messed up on a spell? I blame England and America if he made Iggy mess up.'_ I thought angerly. I finished dressing up and went to a mirror (witch was on a desk so I had to climbed up onto the chair in front of it) and saw myself. I was wearing a dress like Chibitalia, but it was blue. Light blue on top and dark blue on bottom. It has a dark red ribbon around my neck, but the way that I put it was terrible. I had a long pair of socks on, and a pair of boots (what? Some of the pairs of the shoes are boots). I tried to put one of the handkerchiefs on my head, but that was a fail so I decided to do something different. I undid the ribbon and tied my hair to a bad low ponytail. I noded.

"This should be good enough." I said to myself. I jumped off of the chair and walk to the door. I oppened it to see two bodies fall to the floor.

"... What were you doing?" I asked starting to get angery. Romano jumped up.

"I was just making sure that Spain the jerk won't do anything bad to you!" He said flustered. Spain then lifed his head and just stared at me. I started to fell uncomfortable under his stare.

"W-what?" I asked him.

"You look so... CUTE!" I blinked.

"Eh?" He jumped up and huged me in one swift move.

_'Why me?' _I thought while being squezed. I started to kick trying to get air in my lungs.

"Spain you jerk! She needs to breathe!" Romano yelled at Spain.

"Huh?" He looked at my face.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Luna!" He loosen his grip on me, and I could finaly breathe.

_**~*~*~*England POV~*~*~***_

***Ring ring. Ring ring.* **I looked at the phone on the wall.

"Hey Iggy your phone is ringing." America said to me. We were in my living room siting on the couch.

"I can hear it you git!" I yelled at him. After the smoke had cleared I found us in quite a... predicament...

_~*Flashback~*_

_"So Iggy- Huh? Why does my voice sound weird?" America asked. The smoke disappeared and standing in front of me was... me... staring back..._

_"Woh Iggy is th-this uh *cough* a joke right?" The other me asked looking around._

_"A-America?" I asked. He look at me._

_"England?" He asked back. I looked down and saw that I was wearing America's clothes. I looked up, ran to a mirror on the wall behind me, and saw America looking back. I turn back._

_"*gulp* America. You might want to come here." I told him. He came. I took a step to the side so he can look in the mirror. He tuched his face (or should I say mine?), and looked at me._

_"England? Did-did we swiched bodies?" He asked me. I sighed._

_"Seems so. This is why you should not interrupt me when I'm doing my magic." I said._

_"What are we going to do?" He asked me._

_"I don't know. I have to find a spell to get our bodies back. Or a potion."_

_~*End flashback~*_

"... Who's going to answer it?" America asked.

"Errr... I'll do it." I said. I went up and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"America?"

"Germany?"

"Vhy are you?- Never mind I need to talk to England."

"Why?"

"Luna disappeared. Raven said that England might have something to do with this." Then it hit me.

"My god! America you git! Because of you Luna disappeared!" I yelled forgeting that I'm on the phone.

"What?!" America yelled/asked while jumping up from the couch.

"We need to get to Italy right away!" I hung up the phone, and started to get ready to go to Italy.

* * *

**End of chapter! So did you like what I did with England and America? Please review and read my other stories! See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! You guys realy like my story! So did you like what I did to England and America? Well if you did then I hope you like this to!**

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

_**~*~*~*England POV~*~*~***_

_'How am I going to do this?' _I thought since America was taller than me; America and I were in my room. We were looking for clothes.

"Let's just go. We can just shop when we get there." America told me. I looked at him.

"What?" He asked. I just shook my head.

"Nothing. Nothing." I said. I grabed my keys and we were out the door.

_**~*~*~*America POV and sometime later in Italy~*~*~***_

We ran to the Italy brother's house, and I pushed the door open. My thoughts were all over the place. I was so confused, and so angry at myself.

_'I'm such an idiot! No wonder her voice sounded so familiar! I can't believe that I thought 'Arthur' was a boy! Thank you Japan for telling me. Now she's in trouble! Gah! Why didn't I go with them? Don't worry big sis I'll save you. One way or another...'_

_~*Flashback~*_

_I was at home, siting at my table, eating a Big Mac trying to figure out why 'Arthur's' voice sounded so familiar, when Japan called._

_"Hello?"_

_"Ah America-san. Do you remember Arthur-san from the meeting?"_

_"Yes. Why?"_

_"Werr Arthur-san rear name is Luna Heart. And Luna-chan is a girr_ **(AN: Haha. Gir. I'm sorry I just had that. XD)**_."_

_"What? Did you say 'Luna Heart'?"_

_"Hai. Why?"_

'Maybe it's her. Yes! Finaly she came! I need to tell Canada!' _I thought with excitement._

_"Oh it's nothing." I told him._

_"Werr I'm going to terr England-san now. Goodbye."_

_"Bye Japan." I said with excitment in my voice. I ended the call, and put in by bro's number in my cell._

_"***Ring ring. Ring ring. Ri-* **Hello?" Canada anwsered._

_"Ah Canada! You went to the meeting yesterday right? Well remember the boy dressed up as Russia, named Arthur?" I asked him._

_"Yes. Why?" He asked._

_"Well he realy isn't a 'he'. The guy is a chick. But not any chick. It's Luna." I told him._

_"R-realy? You sure?"_

_"Yha. I just got a call from Japan saying that the boy is a girl named 'Luna Heart'. It's her. It just got to be." I said while pumping my fist._

_"Wow. How long has it been? Wait, what if she didn't go yet?" He asked me._

_"I-I don't know. I didn't think of that..." I said softly. My eyes cast down and my hand was at my side._

_"*sigh* Of course you didn't America. You have to realize that I want to see her to, but if we come to her before she left then something bad will happened. She doesn't know about us in that way. At least not yet. Everything she told us was right. They did happened. The reason she didn't tell us more things was to protect everything she knows, and us. If not then she might not have ever been born. We need to wait. It might take awhile, but we can see her soon and things might get back to what it used to be." Canada told me. I sighed._

_"I just can't wait any longer. I miss her... I'm going to England's place." I decided._

_"What? Why?" He asked._

_"To get her there." I said._

_"America you don't-"_

_"Canada. Listen, maybe because of me she goes. Maybe because I went to England to bring her there. I NEED to do this." I said pounding my fist on the table._

_"Well... Maybe you're right. But don't come crying to me if something bad happened." I smiled._

_"Thanks bro. See ya."_

_"You're welcome. Goodbye." And with that the line went dead._

_"England here I come." I then went to go to the brit's house only to be, well... in this situation._

_~*End flashback~*_

We ran to the kitchen, where we heard voices. There was Russia, Italy, Romano, Japan, Germany, and some of Luna's friends.

"*huf huf* Tell me everything. *huf huf*" I said to them.

_'Man England you need to get in shape.' _I thought.

"America? Why are you here?" A girl asked looking at England.

_'Who is she again? R-something... Oh yha! Rose!"_

"That's not important right now." England and I said at the same time. We just looked at each other. I looked back at the group of people.

"What is important is what happend to Luna. Now tell us what happned." I said. England looked at me with a weird look. I looked at him.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing. Nothing. It's just when you found out about Luna you just seem... out of it, on edge or something along the lines of that." He told me. I became confused.

_'Was it that obvious?' _I thought.

"Yes, yes it is." England said.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked him.

"Da." Russia said.

"Shut up commie." I snaped at him.

"Woh England no need to get crabby." The girl who's name I think is Amy said.

"She's right you know." Italy said.

_'That's right I'm in England's body...'_

"I'm sorry, but I want to know what happend to her." I told them.

"Vait how did you know that Luna vas a girl?" Germany asked.

"Oh, Japan called me saying that how 'Arthur' is realy 'Luna'." I said.

"England. We were just talking to Luna then she started to glow a white light, and just disappered. You had to do something with this I just know it. What were you even doing?" Raven asked me.

"She-she just disappered. Wait. How did I messed up a potion?" I turned to England.

"Hey Iggy if you just put stuff into potions then how did I made you messed up a potion?" I asked him.

"Don't call me that terrible name! And for your information I was at the part where I say the magic words to make the potion active!" He yelled at me.

"Well how was I suposed to know you were working on a potion! I was going to ask you a favor!" I yelled at him.

"If it was to make you skinny forever then no. You eat to much hamburgers as it is." He scolded me.

"What are you talking about?!" Romano asked/yelled.

_**~*~*~*Luna POV~*~*~***_

So it has been a couple of days since I came to Spain. I found out it was around the time Spain was a pirate and his 'all mighty armada' got destroyed (but it was before the armada got destroyed). I learned a lot of Spanish and Italian, way more than in Spanish class, and now I speak fluent Spanish and Italian. I also found out that I was here to make sure Romano won't destroy anything (wow Spain thanks a bunch). I became fast friends with Romano, but from time to time he would blush and he would look like one of Spain's tomotoes. Sometimes after we were done with the housework, we would go outside and play one of the games that he taught me. Since I couldn't put on the handkerchiefs right Spain has been doing it for me. He liked how I had my hair tied by the ribbon, so he tied my hair in a high ponytail with the red ribbon. The days went on like this. The good thing is that I would have practice for when I grow up for a job and to clean my house or something like that.

"So Luna I've been thinking..." Romano said to me. Currently we were sweeping the floor. I looked up at him.

"About what?" I asked him.

"*gulp* Well I know it has only been a few days, but... *mumbles*"

"What was that?" I asked curious.

"*mumbles a little louder*"

"I can't hear you." I said. Romano's face was turning scarlet.

"I said 'I want you to be my little sorella'! There I said it!" He said. I blinked, and I started to fell my face get warm.

"Realy?" I asked.

"Yes. Realy."

"Why?"

"Well... I don't know... Maybe because of your eyes or something." He told me. I smiled.

"Thank you. I would like that." I said.

"Realy?" He asked me.

"Realy." He smiled.

"Come on let's finnish sweeping and then we can play!" I told him.

"Si!" After that we were finnished in about a half an hour. We ran outside into the warm sun.

"Hey let's play hide n' seek!" I said.

"Okay. I'll be it." Romano said. He went up to a tree and started to count. I ran behind a tree, sat, and waited.

_**~*~*~*Romano POV~*~*~***_

"18... 19... 20! Ready or not here I come!" I shouted. I was feeling realy happy because Luna said that she's going to be my little sorella. I don't know why, but there's something about her that speaks to me. Maybe it's her hair and eye color or her personality, but I want her to be my little sorella. Eventhough she isn't a country she is now my and Italy's sorella. I ran around looking for her, but I couldn't find her.

"Luna? Luna?" I called out to her.

_'What if she got lost? What if someone kidnapped her? What if something realy bad happened to her?' _I thought worredly. I looked behind a tree and found her.

"There you are!" I yelled.

_**~*~*~*Luna POV~*~*~***_

"What's wrong?" I asked him. His face was red and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Are you hurt? Did something happened?" I asked worred.

_'If someone hurt my new big brother then I will make sure that he would regret it for the reast of their lives.' _I thought angrily.

"No it's not that. It's just that I couldn't find you, and it was taking to long so... I-I thought..." Romano started to cry.

"I'm sorry. Please don't cry." I told him. I stood up and huged him.

"It's alright now. Come on let's go back to the house. I think it's going to rain." I said, then we heard thunder. He noded and we went inside the house. Some time after that it started to rain.

_**~*Later that day~***_

The rain from earlier turned into a storm.

_'Man. It's realy pooring down out there.' _I thought.

***BOOM!***

"That was loud." I mumbled. I was in the nightgown that I wore on my first day here, and I was in my bed trying to sleep.

***Knock knock***

"Who's there?" I asked.

"It's me, Romano." Romano said from the other side of the door.

"Come in." I said. He walked in with his pillow and in his boxers and a tank top thing. He walked up to me.

"Um. I was wondering if I..." He said while looking from the floor to my face and back. I then understood what he was going to say. I noded and patted the spot next to me.

"T-thank you."

"You're welcome." I said with a smile.

"Just so you know I'm not scared! I'm doing it just in case you need to be with someone..." Romano told me while blushing. I giggled.

"I know." I pulled the blanket back, and he climbed in.

***BOOM!*** "AHHHHH!" Romano and I screamed while huging each other. The thunder sounded realy close then.

"Romano! Luna! Are you alright?" Spain asked when he ran into my room. We noded.

"*sighs* That's good. I thought that something terrible had happend to you." He said in relief.

"I'm sorry Spain." I said. He just laughed.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." He told me. He walked up to the bed and got in.

"Here I'll be with you, okay?" He asked us. I looked at Romano.

"Fine you jerk. But I don't want to wake up finding you holding us, and doing something weird to my sorella!" Romano yelled at Spain. Spain just blinked and smiled.

"Okay." And with that Romano and I fell asleep holding each other.

_**~*~*~*Spain POV~*~*~***_

I was scared when Romano and Luna screamed. I thought they got hurt or someone was trying to kidnap them. When I found them holding each other I calmed down, and when I heard Romano calling Luna his sister I was overjoyed. Now they are sleeping, and they are so CUTE~!

"I'll protect you. You don't have to worry okay?" I whispered knowing that they won't anwser me. I soon fell asleep as well, and dreamed that we were out on a picnic. Luna tryed a tomato and she loved it. Romano picked flowers for Luna and she gave a kiss on his cheek. It was so cute~!

_**~*~*~*Romano POV~*~*~***_

I woke up to hearing the birds sing their morning songs, and someone huging me. I felt my face get warm. I looked at who it was and saw my new sorella; her face was on my chest.

"Ch-Chigi." I muttered. I then remembered what happened last night. Because of that stupid storm I thought that Luna would be scared. It wasn't because I was scared! Who told you that?! Well after that the jerk Spain came in. He was going to stay in the bed, and I didn't want him to do anything weird. But Luna looked at me and I couldn't resist. I just hope that he kept his promes and didn't do anything. I looked around and didn't see the jerk Spain. I then smelled somthing good.

_'Time to eat. Maybe I should wake Luna up.' _I thought. I was going to shake Luna till she woke up, but then she started to talk.

"Don't eat the tomato... It belongs to big brother Romano..." She mumbled. My face got warm. Realy warm.

_'She's talking in her sleep...' _I shooked my head and poked Luna in the face.

"Luna. Wake up. Time for breakfast. Hey wake up." I said.

_**~*~*~*Luna POV~*~*~***_

I felt someone poking my forehead, and telling me to wake up.

"Huh?" I opened my eyes to see Romano.

"Oh, Romano... Why are you in my bed?" I asked. He gave me a weird look. Then it hit me like a... tomato maybe? I remembered last night and the storm.

"Oh yha. Now I remember. Huh. The storm ended." I said dazed. Then I smelled something, and my head pircked up like a dog hearing something.

"Food. Come on Romano let's get food!" I grabed Romano's hand and scrambled out of the bed. I ran towards the dining room thing. When we got there, there was a feast.

"Wow." I whispered.

"Ah good morrning Romano, Luna." Spain said from one of the seats. I sat down next to Spain, (I was to his left) and Romano sat next to me (Romano was at my left). For some reason for breakfast we had pasta, tomatos, and milk.

_'Why am I not surprised?' _I thought. I took the milk, and the spaghetti and meatballs.

"Aren't you going to have some tomatos?" Spain asked me. I started to feel uncomfortable.

"Well I don't like tomatos." I said softly. They just looked at me.

"But you eat the sauce." Romano said.

"I know, but I'm just weird like that. For some reason I like some things while I don't like others!" I told them.

"Well did you try one?" Romano asked.

"No, yes. I mean once but that was awhile ago."

"Then try one again." Spain said.

"Okay." I then took one and bit it. My eyes widen.

"Why did I hate this?" I asked. It was so good!

_**~*~*~*America POV~*~*~***_

"Oh! Ummm how I'm I going to say this? England and I have swiched bodies." I said. They just looked at me.

"It's true. Wait." England said, he put his hand in my bomber jacket, and took out a hamburger. Then my stomach growled.

"Give me that!" I grabed the burger and at it in one bite.

"That was good." I pated my stomach. Everyone looked at me.

"You bloody git!" England said. He lookes like he want's to strangle me.

"Woh calm down Iggy." I said hoping that he won't do anything rash.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? YOU ATE THAT HORRID, GREASSY, FATY FOOD! IN MY BODY!" He yelled at me. I could just see fire in his eyes, and behind him.

"Well at least your body didn't eat anything burnt." I said.

"America-I mean England! Stop it now! Ve get it! But now ve need to find a vay to bering Luna back!" Germany yelled. I looked at England, and he looked at me.

"Sorry England." I said.

"I'm sorry America." He said.

"Now that that is settled ve need to know vhat happened to Luna." Germany said.

"Well I think I might know." England said.

* * *

**End of that chapter. Wow. That is the longest chapter that I have for this story. Well I hope that you liked that and the other stories that I made! Please Review! Thanks and see ya!**


End file.
